Ashton Riley Vega
Ashton Riley Vega is an upcoming character in Glee: New Paths, New Directions. He was created by JamesonOTP . Ashton answers to basically any name such as Ashton, Ash, or even Riley. Personality Ashton is cool, confident, and a fierce competitor. His drive is matched only by his talent. He is an exceptional singer and dancer. He is however, prone to moments of anger and depression, but is really and truly a loyal and devoted friend. He is selfless, devoting most of his spare time to his friends, family, and volunteer work for the community. He has a part time job after school, where he works as a waiter to earn money to help provide for his family. Dancing is his second biggest passion after singing. History Ashton's mother died at a young age, leaving her husband to raise their three kids. Ashton's dad has never told them how their mother died and has kept it wll hid, perhaps for a reason. Ashton, his fourteen year old sister Karrie, and ten year old brother, Dominic, pretty much take care of themselves. Their dad is an angry alcoholic who is always out of the house, up to no good or working at a part time minimum wage job. Ashton assumes the mature adult role. Ashton lives on the wrong side of the tracks and aspires for better for his brother and sister. He does anything he can for them and is always putting them first. But his one dream is to be a singer and songwriter. That's what led him to join The Warblers. Music is his escape, his dream. He wants to keep his home life a secret from his friends, going to great lengths to do so. Ashton's maternal grandmother is wealthy and she wanted more for Ashton than the life he was living, so she is paying his tuition to Dalton Academy so he can go to a good, private school Appearance Ashton is tall, dark, and muscular. He looks like a typical jock and even used to play football but quit to get a job and devote more time to his family. He wants to play again one day, but doesn't see it happening. He has slightly long hair at first, but may eventually get it cut much shorter. He has piercing blue eyes and dresses pretty masculine and tough. Boots, leather jacket, leather cuff, wife beaters, etc. He is half Spanish on his dad's side. His father comes from Spain. His mother is white, but her family hailed from South Africa before they moved to America. Sexuality Ashton is gay, but while out to his closest friends, he keeps it hidden from his dad, even going as far as introduce female friends as his girlfriends. Because of this, his father has the impression he's a womanizer. His dad would likely not approve of Ashton being gay and due to his alcoholism, the revelation could cause Ashton and his father to come to blows physically. Riley has a crush on Chuck and is naturally drawn to him, but realizes that nothing would ever happen as Chuck is not gay. He would more likely be drawn to Nathan, as he tends to like guys who aren't fully gay (such as bisexual), especially stereotypically gay. He like masculine, straight acting guys. Future Perhaps if things get really rough for him with his father, he might move in with his grandmother and she could convince him to quit his part time job and join a sport like he wants. She would also be more accepting of his sexuality. This would initially be hard for him as he would be forced to leave his brother and sister, who his grandmother feels shouldn't be displaced. Category:Male Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Dalton Academy Warblers